


Something silly

by Saluzozette



Series: Enjoltaire [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Because that's what they are, Don't Ask, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern Era, disgustingly cute, embrace it, they're cute and it's disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saluzozette/pseuds/Saluzozette
Summary: Enjolras was furious, and Grantaire was panicking.





	

Enjolras looked absolutely furious. His hands were on his hips, his cheeks were bright red and his deadly glare was pinning Grantaire on the couch.  
Grantaire who's panicking. What had he done? He was just sitting, reading a book, silent for once! Had he broken something recently? Had he said something he shouldn't have? Why was his boyfriend on a warpath with him ?!  
“Hum... Enjolras, I... What... What did I do?” He managed to splutter, flinching away from the other man's anger. “Whatever it is, I swear I'm sorry. Can you please not kill me?...”  
“He's asking me what he did!” Enjolras exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air before he turns to Combeferre who just happened to pass by. “'Ferre, he's asking me what he did!”  
“Well... I would like to know as well, because I'm a bit confused right now,” Combeferre retorted, sharing Grantaire's worries.  
Enjolras growled and walked away from his lost best friend to his boyfriend. He stood in front of Grantaire, knees touching, and just... glared at him.  
“You,” He said as he took the book away from his boyfriend's hands. “Are not allowed to be this cute. Ever.”  
It took only two seconds for a playful grin to spread across Grantaire's face. Combeferre sighed annoyingly.  
“Why?” Grantaire asked, sassy.  
“Because I can't work properly with you being that sexy in a corner.” The leader answered and his anger was quickly fading and being replaced by a light irritation and an heavy fondness.  
“I'm sorry, I can't help my sexiness.” Grantaire teased as he trapped his boyfriend's legs between his owns and pulled him down on his lap.  
“That's a problem,” Enjolras mumbled with an adorable pout on his face. “Because now, 'Ferre will have to work on his own.”  
“For real, Enj'?” Combeferre didn't look thrilled at the idea, and his best friend only drew his eyes away from Grantaire to give him the puppy eyes.  
“Have you seen him?” He desesperately asked, gesturing at Grantaire's whole body, not aware of what he was currently doing to his boyfriend's heart. “I just can't help myself, ok? He's just too hot right now. Sorry 'Ferre. Besides, you have Courfeyrac.”  
“You're unbelievable.” Combeferre spluttered, as red as a brick.  
He quickly left the room in order to avoid further mocking remarks about his huge crush on their friend.  
“That was a low blow,” Grantaire teased, his hands loosely tangled behind Enjolras' back.  
“He wasn't leaving,” The leader retorted shortly, leaving butterfly kisses on his boyfriend's face. “I needed him gone.”  
Grantaire chuckled and pulled him down for a real kiss. Enjolras was sometimes too cute for his own sake.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos? Please reviews? I need love, you know? And feedback. I need feedback so much.  
> Thank you so much for reading, it means the world to me =)  
> <3 <3


End file.
